


Reunion

by Pumpkinnubbin



Category: Marvel's Avengers (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Smut, Spoilers Inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnubbin/pseuds/Pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Drinks are never amiss after a hard earned win, even if those drinks lead to other things and conversations Natasha doesn't want to have.Post game spoilers
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with this game. This was supposed to be just a short little one shot but the it ran away with me and feels happened because these two decided to have a mind of their own.
> 
> Spoilers for post game missions, Natasha's iconic mission, and some intelligence entries included.

  
Natasha watches Taskmaster get arrested and escorted out by a handful of SHIELD agents. Her gaze doesn’t linger on the scene though and instead falls onto Maria. Commander Maria Hill. It’s the first time she’s on the ground with them but this mission has been personal and Natasha knows Maria’s needed to be here for this. It’s weird to see her in person after only seeing her via holo-tech and hearing her voice through the comms. Still, it is good to see her after all this time. Even if she has made her mad less than a week ago with her stunt regarding the AIM scientists. It’s been worth it. 

“Hey, Commander,” Natasha nods. “How about a drink to celebrate?”

Maria watches her and tries to gauge the sincerity of the offer. She could use the R&R. Maria hasn’t taken a break in what must be years at this point. 

“You haven’t been back on the Chimera since we got it back in the air,” Tony adds. 

They bicker a lot, the two of them, but Tony’s got his heart in the right place and as much as he irritates her at times, she does like the man. She shakes her head but gives them a small smile and Natasha knows they’ve won. 

“Sure, why not. I can spare a few hours.”

Natasha smirks and Tony claps his hands together once. Steve smiles and Kamala doesn’t quite know what to do with herself so she ends up staring and letting out an excited little sound. It catches Maria’s attention and Kamala apologizes. Natasha grins. 

“Be cool, kid.”

“I know but it’s Commander Hill in the flesh! How awesome is this?”

“It is pretty awesome,” Natasha agrees, avoiding eye contact with Maria to keep her attention on Kamala. “It never gets old to see her in action.”

“Don’t get cute, Romanoff,” Maria says. 

“Come on, Hill, I have to be back on your Christmas list after this.”

Maria just rolls her eyes. They leave the facility together and Maria makes sure the transfer is happening without a hitch. She’ll join the Avengers on the Chimera later. 

The team flies back in the Quinjet and Kamala keeps gushing about having met Maria in person now. Steve ends up answering most of her questions as Natasha and Tony are busy discussing drinks. 

* * *

Maria joins them two hours later. Tony, Natasha and Thor have already started drinking. Steve, Bruce and Kamala are with them but without any alcoholic beverages. 

“Commander!”

Maria nods at them in greeting. Being back on the carrier now that it is in the air and filled with agents again feels good. She’s had her hands full since A-Day. Taskmaster’s really only been the latest, most annoying problem in a long line of them these past years. At least now the Avengers are back and she is grateful for their help. 

“That’s just like you to start without me.”

“Look, you didn’t have to fight him. He’s annoying. Masters kept calling friends to blow us up too,” Tony says. 

“They kept trying to blow _you_ up,” Natasha corrects. “Guess he didn’t enjoy being lasered.”

“He sure didn’t like when you made us all invisible.”

Natasha shrugs with a little grin. She hates Taskmaster about as much as Maria does. Tony knows that. She offers Maria a drink which Maria accepts right away. Between the company and the drink, Maria feels just about ready to actually unwind for once. She watches Kamala and the others. Their interactions are quite sweet and the kid brings in a breath of fresh air. The Avengers are only back together because of this girl. Maria is well aware of her work during all their missions as well. Kamala is doing a lot of good and the team certainly needs someone like her to hold them together again after everything that’s happened. 

“It’s good to see you again, Commander,” Bruce offers. 

“Likewise, Doctor.”

The conversation shifts and they talk a bit about the Chimera, Maria’s work with keeping SHIELD going, and the team and their work. They spend the next hour doing that before Kamala and Bruce decide to get some rest. Steve and Thor leave shortly after. Maria ends up watching Natasha and Tony bicker for a while. They really are like siblings. They bicker and tease each other all the time but they also genuinely care about the other. 

“I should get going,” Maria says eventually. 

She hasn’t had that much too drink yet but it’s late and she’ll need to be back at work in the morning. Tony voices his displeasure first but he’s nearing tipsy and Maria knows how he gets. Natasha on the other hand just looks at Maria. They haven’t really talked yet and it is the perfect opportunity. Maria isn’t going to be up here or down in the field with them often. 

“One last drink?” She asks. 

Maria looks at her and contemplates the offer, same as before. Even Tony quietens for a moment, waiting for her decision. 

“One.”

Natasha smirks. She gets up and stretches briefly and Maria puts down her empty glass. 

“Come on, Commander.”

Tony raises his glass before downing the rest of it and then leaving. Maria follows Natasha out to her quarters after that. Natasha opens the door and they step inside. It’s exactly like Maria remembers it. Natasha opens one of her cabinets to get her bottle of vodka and two glasses for them. Maria takes hers once she’s filled it up enough. 

“Five goddamn years, Natasha.”

Natasha pauses when Maria says her name. It’s been nothing but “Romanoff” and “Widow” since she’s come back. It’s been years since she’s called her by her first name. 

“I had to disappear.”

“Five years without a word.”

“It was necessary. We needed the intel.”

Maria sighs into her glass. It’s been a long undercover mission for Natasha, though not the longest by far. It also allowed her to get footage to Kamala which in turn got the team back together. 

“You brought the kid on board.”

“She was searching for answers; clues… anything. It took me a while to get anything substential enough to bring people back in. Bruce, Tony… They needed a push to talk again.”

Maria shakes her head. She knows that. Natasha usually makes smart calls. Still. 

“You kept tabs on everyone?”

“Of course I did. “

Maria downs half her drink and Natasha watches her for a few seconds. It’s weird to have her back here. A lot of things are weird now. She takes a sip from her own drink and leans against her desk. 

“Maria…”

“What are we doing here, Natasha?”

“Having a drink.”

“Don’t make me take you off my Christmas list again.”

Natasha smiles and Maria returns it. She’s still a little mad about the money thing but Natasha’s had, as usual, a good reason to do what she’s done. She’s oddly reliable that way. 

“JARVIS?” Maria says out loud. 

“Yes, Commander?”

“Lock the door and mute the room until morning.”

“As you wish, Commander Hill,” JARVIS replies. 

Natasha raises an eyebrow but voices no complaints. She takes another sip from her drink and then puts her glass down next to her music box. Maria does the same. It’s Maria who rounds the desk to take Natasha’s face between her hands and then kisses her. Natasha kisses her right back and pulls her closer by the waist. Maria feels exactly like she remembers. She kisses her again when Maria pulls back and Maria winds her fingers into Natasha’s hair. It’s a little longer now than it used to be. She walks Natasha back to the bed and they fall onto it together. They break the kiss again and Natasha chuckles. She moves her hand to run her fingers through Maria’s short hair. She’s missed that these last five years. Missed _her_.

“I missed you,” she admits. 

“Nat.”

Natasha doesn’t add anything and neither does Maria. They still haven’t talked. Not really anyway. But at this point it can wait. Maria sits up and Natasha follows so she can help Maria out of her field suit. She unclips the buckle by her collarbones and pulls the zipper down. Maria lets her work and removes all the extra pieces she’s wearing. Once the shirt is open and off, she’s left in just her pants which won’t take long to take off. Natasha’s suit follows. Maria drags the zipper down until she can’t move it further because of their positions. She moves off Natasha so she can step out of her own pants and lets Natasha take her suit off. Maria likes this one. It’s simple and it suits Natasha. Natasha has so many suits now. She’s not taken Stark’s new one out a whole lot yet. It’s gorgeous in all the right ways but also just a tiny bit too flashy for her with all the lights. She does love it though. Tony’s outdone himself on the whole line. 

Maria is as in shape as she’s always been and Natasha doesn’t hide what that does to her. Natasha herself has nothing to hide either though and it’s been a while for Maria. Not that she has time for anything resembling a personal life anyway. Not these days. It doesn’t bother her. Everyone else may have given up on Inhumans, SHIELD and the Avengers but Maria hasn’t. And that means there is a lot of work to do, always. 

Now that they’re both only in their underwear, Maria pushes Natasha back down on the bed and straddles her hips. Natasha smirks. Some things never change. Natasha wouldn’t have it any other way. There is nothing quite like leaving Maria in charge; both on missions and in bed. Maria doesn’t wait to pin Natasha’s hands to the bed. She knows she’ll get distracted if Natasha keeps her hands on her. She always does. Natasha’s never minded it before and after all these years and all these shitshows, she finds it oddly comforting. Maria moves to kiss her collarbones and Natasha tilts her head when she moves up higher. A bite follows and makes her breath hitch. It really has been too long. Maria kisses the spot, then moves to just beneath her ear for another nip. Natasha rolls her hips against her, testing, but Maria doesn’t budge. The huff in Natasha’s ear sounds like a soft chuckle and makes her grin. She still manages to amuse her then. It’s a strange thing to be proud of but she is proud of it nevertheless. 

“You know, I do get a kick out of it when you’re mad at me.”

“I know. You’re good at that.”

“You love me,” Natasha teases. 

“Not the point,” Maria replies, rolling her eyes. 

The lack of rebuttal on the statement catches Natasha off guard. They’ve never once talked about any of this and Natasha isn’t ready to think about it. She’s not sure she ever will be. 

“Now stop being mouthy.”

“Make me, Commander.”

Maria kisses her again and Natasha welcomes the distraction. She can’t keep thinking about any of this right now. She just needs to feel Maria. Maria, at least, knows her moods well enough. She knows what she’s just said, or hasn’t said for that matter. She deepens the kiss and keeps Natasha down. Natasha’s fingers flex and Maria feels her heartbeat rise. She slows the kiss down and Natasha moans into it softly. She’s always been weak for that. Maria breaks the kiss a little later and sits back up enough to look at her. Natasha is watching her in anticipation. 

“Until morning?”

“You know it,” Maria smirks. 

“We are both overdressed then.”

Maria shrugs once. She does want to see Natasha and the feeling is certainly mutual. She frees Natasha’s wrists to unhook her own bra, then throws it back onto the box in front of Natasha’s bed. Natasha licks her lips and then grins to cover up the way the sight makes her heart stutter. Now that she can move a little, she sits up to get rid of her bra too. That’s all the time Maria gives her. 

“I missed that sight,” Natasha says. 

“Next time don’t disappear for five years.”

“Maria.”

“The Avengers need you; so does SHIELD. Everyone needed you.”

Natasha really doesn’t want to have this conversation right now but she doesn’t move and just closes her eyes briefly. The question is on the tip of her tongue but she swallows it instead of asking. 

“You know I work better alone. Five years with AIM were well worth it for all the intel I gathered. The team was in shambles anyway. I couldn’t have fixed that.”

“But you did.”

“Can we talk about this later? Or was that the play?”

Maria sighs and shakes her head. She doesn’t play the way Natasha does. She doesn’t want to have this conversation right now either. 

“Later. But we will talk about it.”

Natasha nods. She does move this time, to sit up again and look Maria in the eyes. She isn’t upset with Natasha but she is a little irritated. 

“Come have your way with me the way you want to, and then later, I’ll have that conversation with you.”

It’s a peace offering of sorts. Natasha always lets Maria have her way with her but usually not quite so openly. This is different. This is Natasha giving Maria the reigns completely. Maria takes that for what it is. 

“Deal.”

She kisses her again slowly but not any less heated, and cups her cheek with one hand. The other finds a breast and she isn’t sure who the moan that follows belongs to. Natasha moves her hands back to Maria’s waist while she lets her and traces patterns on her skin. She’s forgotten how soft Maria is, even with all that muscle. Maria pushes her back down eventually and shuffles on top of her so she can sneak a hand into her panties to touch her. Natasha is wet already; has been since Maria’s straddled her the first time. Maria teases. Natasha laughs. She deserves that, even if it’s the last thing she wants after all that time. It’s Maria’s way to make her pay. She’ll just have to deal with it. The pressure isn’t enough and Maria keeps her touch light, smiling a little every time she makes Natasha twitch. She is surprisingly sensitive. Maria’s always liked that. She circles her clit until Natasha squirms beneath her. The sight is always going to be a turn on. She leans down again to kiss her collarbone and then places a few kisses and nips on her skin down to her breasts. She bites into the side of one hard enough to leave a mark and Natasha bites back a moan in return. The curse that follows when Maria finally pushes into her is a little more forceful than Natasha’s intended. Maria relishes in it. She adds a second finger and then curls them both. Maria glances up just in time to see Natasha bite her lip and it only makes her more eager. She loves taking Natasha apart. It’s nice to see she still can. Her strokes are deliberately slow, meant to drive Natasha crazy. She is good at that. Natasha is keening under her in a matter of seconds. It would be embarrassing if it wasn’t Maria. Maria keeps watching her from her spot between Natasha’s breasts. It’s a sight to behold and one she isn’t likely to tire of. She moves her other hand to hold Natasha’s wrist down again and enjoys the way she can feel her pulse. She likes to just feel Natasha. There are a lot of things her body can’t hide, or maybe Natasha just doesn’t care to when they’re together. It’s a gift in and of itself and even when she’s mad, she treasures that. 

She drags her tongue over her nipple and Natasha arches into her attentions. Natasha moves her available hand to run her fingers through Maria’s short hair again, gripping a few strands when Maria moves her fingers over a particularly sensitive spot. She’s kind of amazed Maria still remembers them all. She knows she shouldn’t be. Maria has an incredible memory. The angle of Maria’s movements is off because of the restriction the panties provide but Maria makes no move to take them off yet. She will, later, when she’s made her come at least once. She keeps teasing her with her fingers and tongue both and then leaves another small mark on the top of Natasha’s breast. That, too, is payback. She wouldn’t normally leave any and Natasha doesn’t usually let her either but things are different tonight. She takes pity on Natasha when the redhead keeps squirming and moaning softly, and finally picks up the pace of her strokes enough for them to be satisfying. Natasha lets out a grateful little sound that makes Maria shiver. It’s difficult to be upset when she’s like that. Natasha tugs at her short hair until Maria lifts her head again and they can lock eyes. Maria really enjoys the look on Natasha’s face. Natasha growls at the smirk and pulls her closer to bite at her lip and then kiss her. She has missed this too. She lets Maria take charge of the kiss and moans into it when Maria curls her fingers again. Natasha breaks the kiss to breathe a little later. She needs more. 

“Maria.”

“You know what you offered.”

“Like you don’t want to get me off?”

“Oh, I do, but the way I want to.”

Natasha groans. She knows what that means. She knows Maria can do this for hours. She’s far too good at keeping her on edge. Natasha already regrets letting her do as she pleases. Maria just smirks. Natasha, despite being one of the most patient people she’s ever met, has zero patience when it comes to this. Maria isn’t any different though. She doesn’t like being teased. She does enjoy teasing Natasha though. She thrusts into her and Natasha screws her eyes shut for a moment. Maria does finally find the pace Natasha likes and moves her fingers over the spots that leave Natasha squirming. Maria can’t even begin to describe the kind of turn on that is. Natasha doesn’t last long from there and comes less than a minute later. She’s really needed that. She’s left panting and wanting to laugh. She trembles when Maria pulls out of her. 

“Smug really suits you.”

Maria just smirks to that. She thinks she’s earned it. She removes her hand from inside her panties and then moves off Natasha so she can remove the item of clothing. She pulls them down Natasha’s legs and sighs. Natasha looks almost exactly like she remembers her. It’s Natasha’s turn to smirk at the look on Maria’s face. She’s always loved leaving Maria speechless. There is something terribly flattering about it when it’s Maria who reacts like that. Maria doesn’t linger on staring for long and moves between Natasha’s legs. Natasha spreads them to make space for her. Maria isn’t done with her yet. Part of her is grateful for the time she can get before they’ll talk, and the other part is just content to enjoy being with Maria again. 

Maria settles and wastes very little time before pressing her mouth against her. She licks her and moans softly. Natasha echoes the sound with a moan of her own. She moves one of her legs over Maria’s shoulder. Maria smiles against her. They both like this especially. It gets Natasha off in no time at all and Maria loves going down on her. She moves her hand over Natasha’s abs and then cups a breast and Natasha’s muscles twitch a little under the touch. Natasha props herself up on her elbows to watch her. Her heart is pounding again, or maybe still. She has no idea. All she knows is that she wants Maria to be here more often. To see her more often. Not even in her bed or her quarters, but just on board the Chimera. She’s missed her. Natasha doesn’t want to think about that too much either and she’s glad when Maria drags her tongue over her clit in just the right way to make her forget about anything else. Maria licks into her and digs her fingers into Natasha’s thighs. Her own underwear is soaked by now but she can wait. She isn’t done with Natasha yet. She can’t help the way she twitches when Natasha moans her name. Her fingers flex against her thighs and she scrapes her teeth over her. Natasha trembles. She keeps watching her though, even when she wants to just fall back down onto the mattress. Maria is _here_. Maria eats her out without rushing it. Natasha doesn’t ask her to. She twitches at every other movement of Maria’s tongue but she isn’t teasing so Natasha doesn’t complain. She can’t, really. She’s asked for this. Maria likes taking her time with this but she doesn’t like teasing as much as she does when she’s using her fingers. Not that she’s never done it. It’s a pretty good way to make Natasha shut up for a while. She moans lowly when Maria does that thing with her tongue that drives her absolutely crazy. Maria does it again and then again, enjoying how it makes Natasha squirm so much. 

“Shit.”

Maria smirks against her and Natasha reaches out to touch her. She’s never understood how Maria is so good at making her lose control. Even now. She does fall back eventually with a breathless moan. Maria keeps going until her tongue hurts and her jaw feels sore, leaving Natasha a panting mess beneath her. It’s always a pleasure when she lets her do that and Maria always makes the most of it. Natasha’s second orgasm is as spectacular to watch as her first one, and even nicer to feel. She licks her until Natasha’s limbs stop trembling and her breathing starts to slow through all its hitching. Maria likes this part the most; when she gets to just see Natasha unravelled. She moves Natasha’s leg off her and sits up again to see her better. Natasha is still breathless, staring at the ceiling. Maria licks her lips and swallows the rest of Natasha’s taste. 

“I mean it, Nat.”

Natasha laughs because it’s so like Maria to not waste time in getting back to the conversation at hand. She hasn’t even been able to return the favor yet. Or touch much at all. 

“I know,” Natasha replies, her voice still hoarse from all the moaning. 

And that’s really the worst part about it; Natasha knows she means that. But she isn’t a team player like Maria. Natasha works better alone. She loves the team and she enjoys working together. They’ve been accomplishing a lot of good things before A-Day. Being in a team feels like she needs to hold back though, for everyone’s sake. These last five years with AIM have been different. Not that she prefers it, exactly. Maria understands a lot of things but Natasha doesn’t think this is one of them. 

“The team is back together because of you.”

“It’s back together because of the kid.”

“Who you pushed in the right direction. Don’t think I don’t know what you did as Tiny Dancer.”

Natasha sighs and rests her arm over her face for a moment before removing it again to sit up. Maria watches her. 

“Why do you never let me get you off before we jump into conversations we don’t want to have?”

“You’re not evading this one, Nat.”

“I’m not trying to. I know I can’t. You’re doing this on purpose.”

To get her off twice and then immediately jump back into this conversation is something Natasha would do. She can’t even be mad. Her brain is still on a high from two orgasms and even Natasha needs some time to come down from that. She’s vulnerable and Maria knows it. It’s a smart play. She watches Maria and wonders whether this has all been a play just to get answers. She discards the idea quickly. That isn’t Maria’s style at all. She’d never make her feel used like that. 

“I wasn’t planning on coming back. I wasn’t even sure how it would all play out.“

“Then why do all this?”

“The kid, Kamala. I remember her. She was one of the finalists at A-Day. So many things went wrong that day and so many people blamed us for it. Inhumans, AIM, the general populace… But she kept believing and she kept searching for answers. Anything. She even got Bruce and Tony to talk again. She was breaking into a prison on her own just because she wanted to do something to help. She’s a good kid; smart. Someone people can believe in and look up to. I couldn’t exactly leave her to Monica.”

Maria huffs through a faint smile. All this time, everything Natasha has been doing has been for the people who suffered from A-Day; one way or another. Sometimes Maria forgets just how blind Natasha can be. 

“You’re such a mess.”

“I know.”

“No, you really don’t. This might be the one thing you don’t actually know.”

Natasha narrows her eyes in an annoyed frown. Maria isn’t going to explain that one and Natasha has her pride so she won’t ask. Considering the rest of the conversation, that might be for the better as far as she’s concerned. 

“I hate it when you do that,” she says instead and Maria just shrugs. 

“I know.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Isn’t that why you invited me for drinks?”

Natasha rolls her eyes and decides she’s done talking about any of this right now. She kisses Maria before she gets the chance to continue and Maria, thankfully, doesn’t try to stop her. In all honesty, Maria needs this night as much as Natasha does. Taskmaster has been heavy on her mind for years now and finally having been able to arrest him is a massive weight off her shoulders. She isn’t done with Masters yet but it’s the first important step to getting there. She’s grateful for the help. Her team needed that win. 

She tries to push Natasha back down but this time, Natasha doesn’t move. She makes a little noise in the back of her throat and lifts her hand to her neck. Maria gets the hint. It’s Natasha’s turn now. Natasha moves her free hand over her skin and traces her abs before fiddling with the waistband of Maria’s boy shorts. Maria breaks the kiss so she can get off the bed and remove them but she only manages to stand next to the bed before Natasha moves to the edge of it and stops her hands. Natasha slides her hands up Maria’s legs and pulls her close enough that she can kiss her skin. She sinks her teeth into her breast for a moment in retaliation for Maria having done the same earlier, and then shifts lower. Her hands move to the small of her back before she slips them into Maria’s underwear to cup her ass. Maria tries her best to ignore the fact that it makes her heart skip a couple of beats when Natasha kisses her skin like that. It isn’t supposed to do that anymore. Natasha pulls the boy shorts down her legs and Maria steps out of them quickly. Natasha has plans. She tugs her back onto the bed and Maria keeps her knees on either side of her for balance. Natasha uses the position to nip at her skin some more. She doesn’t leave marks but Maria feels each nip as if she had.

“Natasha.”

“Trust me.”

It would be a simple enough request if it would be anyone else. But this is Natasha asking, which makes it a loaded one. Natasha doesn’t look at her, nor does she stop kissing her favorite spots on Maria’s body. Maria stays still and lets her. She likes the attention. Her lack of response says enough. She does trust Natasha; trusts that she’ll do the right thing, always. She’s proven that time and time again. Natasha licks over her abs once in a way to say thanks and Maria chuckles. That is so like her. It never ceases to amuse Maria; the ways Natasha finds to say something without needing to actually say it. She winds her fingers into Natasha’s hair and tugs gently until the redhead looks up at her. Natasha holds her gaze. They are good at these silent conversations. Natasha’s always thought it makes them a killer team. 

She grins up at Maria and leans up enough to kiss her. Maria meets her halfway. Natasha moves her hands back to her ass to pull her closer and then breaks the kiss when she needs to move herself. She lies back down and brings her hands to Maria’s thighs in order to make her follow. Maria shuffles until she’s kneeling above her head and Natasha pulls her down until she can press her mouth against her. She is desperate enough to taste her again. She licks into her and Maria steadies herself against the cabinets above Natasha’s bed. She’s still ridiculously turned on from getting Natasha off. Natasha keeps her hands on the back of her thighs. She likes having Maria this close. Maria’s first moans are soft and quiet but Natasha hears them all the same. She’s missed that too. Maria is never loud but these small sounds mean more to Natasha than if she were. Natasha eats her out like her life depends on it. She finds the spots that make Maria quiver and focuses on them. It makes her shiver to see Maria tremble. She could do this all night. It doesn’t take too long to leave Maria panting but she’s not close yet and Natasha knows it. It takes more than that even if Maria is far more turned on than she’ll admit to. Natasha takes her time without teasing. It’s a slow build and Maria can appreciate it. She doesn’t want it to be over too quickly. Not after all these years. Natasha digs her fingers into her skin and Maria moves one of her hands down to push Natasha’s hair out of her face. Their eyes meet and Natasha smirks against her. She pushes her tongue into her and Maria bites back a moan. She doesn’t hold back on the curse that leaves her though. Natasha shivers again. She drags her tongue back over her clit and sucks hard enough to make Maria squirm. She still knows how to get her off. She doesn’t avoid any of the more sensitive spots but she doesn’t stay too long on any of them. She wants this to last a little longer. 

Her jaw starts feeling sore a few minutes later and Maria’s legs haven’t stopped trembling in the last two minutes. She’s close. Natasha finally ups her pace and effort to make Maria come. When she does, it’s with a quiet groan, her fingers flexing against the cabinets and her legs almost giving out. She pants into the crook of her elbow when Natasha pulls away and just barely catches the edge of a satisfied smirk on Natasha’s face. Maria moves off her after another half minute and Natasha makes enough space for her to sit next to her on the bed. Neither of them speak for a while. Natasha watches her quietly and runs a hand through her hair in an attempt to tame it. Maria messes up her own short hair with the same action. 

“Are you staying?” Natasha asks when the silence becomes too much for her. 

It doesn’t normally bother her but she needs to know they’re good so she fills the silence with the only question she wants an answer to right now. Maria turns her head to look at her and nods once. 

“Yeah. But first I need a shower.”

Natasha indicates the bathroom but Maria is already getting up to head there anyway. She grabs her clothes and disappears into the bathroom. The shower starts less than a minute later and Natasha rolls onto her back again to stare at the ceiling. She waits for Maria to come back. This hasn’t been what she’s had in mind when she’s invited Maria for drinks but her body is buzzing pleasantly and she forgets about the rest for a while. She doesn’t miss the bathroom door open, nor Maria leaning against the corner to watch her. 

“Am I back on your Christmas list?”

Maria shakes her head with a small smile. She comes back to the bed and sits down next to Natasha again. 

“Have to be, seeing how you got me Taskmaster as a present.”

“I never liked that guy.”

“The feeling is mutual, I’m sure.”

“It is,” Natasha says, turning her head to grin at Maria. “It was very satisfying to watch you shoot the bastard.”

“Trust me, it was even better doing it.”

Natasha grins and Maria returns it. They’re good. Some of what’s left now will just need time, and they have enough of that. Maybe things can finally go back to the way they used to be. 


End file.
